


Stress relief.

by peonymangoes



Series: Heaven on earth... brought to you by demons. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Butt Slapping, Come Swallowing, Demon Doyoung, Demons, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Grim Reapers, Grim reaper johnny, Grinding, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Neck Kissing, Noice, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Stress Relief, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Urban Fantasy, an ode to doies ass, i guess, i think, in the form of getting dicked down, johnny eats the booty like groceries, my man aint got cake he got the whole damn bakery down there, remember kids to always use proper lube don’t be like johndo, whoo these are a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymangoes/pseuds/peonymangoes
Summary: As Doyoung's official cuddle buddy, unofficial therapist and friend (although he might tell you otherwise), Johnny decides that this poor receptionist needed some good old stress relief.The perfect solution? Getting those demon cheeks clapped.(A kind of, spin off to Dilemma. Can be read as a stand-alone but if you want to check the other one out as well, please do :3)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Heaven on earth... brought to you by demons. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911331
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Stress relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm do I need to write this? no. Hmmmm do I have other shit to finish? Yes. Hmmmm do I want to write this? Yes. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy the johndo smut ;)
> 
> Takes place after the events of ch3 of Dilemma. (I swear that this is a stand-alone lol just added that as a little reference/tidbit.)
> 
> Also i had this in the drafts for WEEKS waiting for the perfect opportunity to post this (after the dilemma series finished lmao)

* * *

Johnny, if you could see him that is, looked like an average guy. Sure he was tall and handsome, but other than that, he seemed pretty ordinary. 

But nope, he wasn’t, not in the slightest. 

Johnny was a grim reaper. He collected the souls of the recently deceased and brought them to wherever they were supposed to go. Usually he’d have to take them to purgatory, where most of the people lounging around there had undecided fates or in rarer cases, fates that could not be determined. 

All the higher ups in heaven usually sorted through this stuff though and Johnny’s only job was to bring the souls to the purgatory centre. Then if he was free, he would have to accompany his person to their journey either to hell or heaven, or in rarer cases, if their fates couldn’t be determined, the person then had an opportunity to gain access to heaven by doing good deeds, which really meant do chores for all the people working up above. 

Sometimes though, some of these guys are really just pure evil, and they manage to escape. Sometimes they just don’t get picked up by his radar in the first place and just drift about on earth, an empty, dazed soul. There’s only so many grim reapers and a hell of a lot more dead people, so if there’s a lot of spirits roaming free and seemingly out of control - hey, what can he say? He’s a busy, hardworking man, alright?

Tonight however, is a special case. Usually the souls he has to help collect or those attempting to worm their way out of their (very much deserved) brutal fates, are all orders given by his superiors - the guys from up top and down below. The grim reapers don’t really have bosses nor do they really have coworkers, they all kind of keep to themselves and give each other little nods of acknowledgement when they run into each other every now and then. 

They were all just... grim (haha, get it? Johnny thinks it’s funny), and most were lone wolves who simply took orders and followed them. 

So this is why tonight was special. This order wasn’t from one of his higher ups, it was from his friend. 

  
When people say grim reapers are loners, Johnny is the exception. He likes to make friends no matter what his job is, so he’ll just hang out with anybody who’s chill enough. Thus he has a few friends, such demons such as Yuta and Jaehyun as well as angels like Taeyong and Mark. This particular call was from Jaehyun, who said something about a perverted ghost that sounded awfully similar to the soul some reaper brought in a while ago, who kept making inappropriate comments to anybody that was female. Rumor had it that he died while trying to take an up skirt photo on an escalator. 

So he makes his way to the library in the university campus where Jaehyun was and saw another shock. It was that human kid who’s incredibly powerful. 

Jungwoo was special because in all his years of doing this job, he was the only human that could ever see him. His soul was massive and the energy even bigger. Johnny couldn’t comprehend how such a person could exist at first, but even after pondering and reading and bugging anyone he knew, he still couldn’t understand why the dude was like that. Some people were just born like that he supposed. 

  
So after a bit of small talk, Johnny tied up the escaped ghost with the special rope and made it clear this guy was headed straight for hell, he left and halfway there, he realized he left behind something important. 

His notebook was kind of like the death note, except you couldn’t write on it. It was a long, ever growing list of names that listed the people who were either dead, dying or about to. It had down their locations, genders and ages and Johnny was simply supposed to go to whichever one was near enough. 

Yeah, his job was kinda weird and confusing but it’s whatever. So he quickly gets to hell and it’s headquarters before going back to earth’s surface. 

  
“Oh there’s my notebook- OH OH-“ He waltzes in with his signature cloud of smoke only to be greeted with the sight of Jaehyun and Jungwoo... doing the devil’s tango. 

  
“JOHNNY GET OUT OF HERE!” Jungwoo shrieks, while still having a fistful of Jaehyun’s green tinted hair. Johnny feels more than a little mortified. 

SORRY JUST DON’T FUCK IN PUBLIC SPACES!” Johnny disappears in his usual cloud of smoke, within seconds, almost forgetting to take along his notebook with him and makes a run straight back to hell, where another familiar face awaits him. 

Doyoung, the lovely (he says that sarcastically) demon that worked as hell’s receptionist. The polar opposite of Taeyong, who worked as heaven’s receptionist. Taeyong was actually pretty sweet, always offering Johnny baked goods with a bright, dazzling smile whenever he’s sent up there. 

Doyoung on the other hand, was a little more bitter and not as hospitable as Taeyong, fitting since he worked in hell and was a demon. 

While heaven was very white and beige, with a modern minimalist design, a recent renovation from the more classical look it used to have, with the whole atmosphere being clean, bright and sunny, hell was a slightly different. 

It was dry and wind felt like sandpaper. There were hues of red all around and the whole place just felt desolate, but that could be because most of the work is done in places that were meant to be hidden. Johnny doesn’t know too much but let’s just say demons do their torturing of evil souls in soundproof areas, away from newcomers and strangers like him. 

If he would compare it, heaven was like a warm office, where the angels worked in harmony with grass and sunshine, while hell was like the backdrop of a seedy eighties anime, with tones of red, dimly lit up signs and it obviously hasn’t been renovated or even checked up upon since god knows when. 

Satan seemed to like it that way and the demons there didn’t mind, so props to them he guessed. 

Anyways, back to Doyoung - Johnny considered themselves friends, acquaintances at the very least. He shows up in his extravagant cloud of smoke and amber sparks. 

“Hey.” He winks, and even he can feel how far back Doyoung’s eyes roll. 

“So, who’s this? Another bastard who tried escaping purgatory?” Doyoung asks dryly, probably knowing the answer already. 

“Yeah, he was given a second chance but he basically fucking blew it. Isn’t that right dude?” Johnny turns to the spirit, still with a sizzling, asymmetrical hole burning into its body, who just glares at him, but cowers away from them at the same time. 

“Wonderful, though I’m not surprised. Perverts almost never change their ways.” Doyoung types something onto his computer, a thick, large white desktop, that looks... well, straight out of the eighties. Satan might actually be trying out a new aesthetic, or more likely laziness and neglect but Johnny will just think of it as a design choice anyway. 

“What... what happened to him by the way? Did you do it?” Doyoung asks, pointing to the damage on the spirit’s skin. 

“Oh, yeah, I didn’t do that, some kid on earth did. Remember that human I told you about? The one with the massive, all powerful soul?” 

Doyoung nods, tentatively awaiting answers. 

“Yeah, he and Jaehyun managed to catch him in the middle of terrorizing a library so I just took him down here. I doubt they’ll let him into heaven now.” 

“Wow, is that human really powerful enough to cause that kind of damage? I can see why Jaehyun’s sticking around.” Doyoung muses, typing some more on his desktop computer. 

“Hey, don’t act like that stupid mortal destroyed me, he just used some purple powder shit.” The ghost pipes up and Doyoung groans. 

“Shut up. You’re a digusting pervert, you don’t get to talk.” 

Johnny smirks when the ghost immediately backs down, drawing into himself once again. Doyoung watches it happen too, and once again, Johnny winks and blows a kiss, just for fun. The demon swats the air, like he’s shooing the kiss away. Johnny pretends to be sad, clutching his chest, mimicking a cracking sound with his mouth. Doyoung snickers. 

  
Soon enough, after some more clicking and clacking from Doyoung’s side, and a few phone calls from the little, white key phone on his desk, two rather tall and burly demons enter the receptionist hall. These must be just your everyday, regular demons, as he takes note of their long horns, black wings and sharp teeth. Their bodies tall and toned. One of them catches Johnny staring and he winks, tipping his cap toward him and he laughs. Hell can be just as entertaining as heaven sometimes, even though the heat causes him to sweat buckets.

They take away the perverted spirit, holding him up between themselves before walking away, never to be seen again. 

Johnny now turns his attention to Doyoung, who looks slightly different to the regular demon. Most of them were tall and fit and rather beastly, as they should. Doyoung was different - he wasn’t an incubus, who were much prettier and more human like, as well as being able to take on a human disguise in order to lure their victims. Doyoung, was just pretty. He exuded elegance and grace, despite having a fiery temper. His horns were small but still prominent on his temples and he had just two fangs, quite like a vampire, instead of the usual set of teeth demons had, which were all sharp. 

Looking at these obvious differences, Doyoung must have been a different breed of demon, and Johnny is eager to find out, yet all these conversations and literal decades later, he still insists that he’s a normal demon, just like everybody else. 

  
“Are you gonna go home already or you gonna keep staring at me?” Doyoung snaps and it takes Johnny out of his daze. 

“Sorry.” He chuckles. “Must be the heat, making me drowsy.” 

“Well, I take it that your job is done. You’re free to go now, you know all y-” 

“Yeah, I only have to bring em down here, then leave. I’m not permitted to stay, you say this every time.” Johnny sighs, relaxing even further into the leather couch in the reception hall. It wasn’t that uncomfortable but the leather sticks to your skin, making an stinging pull if you get up too quickly and it leaves you with one hell of a swampy ass. 

“But you know I don’t roll that way babe, I’m Johnny Suh.” 

“And I’m leaving.” 

“Wait what?” 

Doyoung snickers. “Just kidding. I can’t, even if I wanted to.” 

“Eh? Why not? You repenting for your sins by being Satan's secretary or something?” 

“Mm... no, not quite.” Doyoung frowns. 

Johnny listens intently, Doyoung’s never talked to him, much less gotten this personal with him ever. Guess a couple decades of pestering somebody lets their guard down eventually. 

“Hm? Then what?” 

“I’m repenting the sins of my mother.” 

“How’s that work?” 

“Well, I guess this is also answering another question you always ask me... but my mother was a human, while my father was a demon.” 

“Oh... so that’s why you looked so humanly even though... ah... okay.” 

“Yeah. Though it’s forbidden to do anything like that of the sort, so my father was sent for eternal punishment, my mother perished in my birth and now I’m here, working for the dude who killed em.” 

Johnny is a little shocked. He didn’t know something like that was possible. “Wow, I’m-“ 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you’re sorry for me.” He brushes him off, as if he’s familiar with shooing away every bit of kindness and affection directed towards him. 

“But I really am, Doyoung.” Johnny gets up, ignoring the sharp pain that soars across his backside as he does, to walk over to him. 

“I don’t know what I can say to comfort you but... I’m here for you.” Johnny says, after a little deliberation, awkwardly petting him on the shoulder. 

Doyoung looks up, glaring as usual but Johnny thinks he sees a little water making those eyes glossy. 

“You need a hug?” Johnny says, half jokingly and he’s surprised when Doyoung doesn’t answer but instead wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer, as close as Johnny can get with the whole ass desk in between them, currently digging into his hipbones. 

“Woah, I didn’t actually expect yo-“ 

“I’m only doing this because you’re the only one I can do this to. Never mention this again, or to anybody.” 

Johnny chuckles again. “Alright, glad to be your official cuddle buddy.” 

Doyoung pushes him off immediately. “Ugh, everything you say makes me cringe, why can’t you just keep quiet.” 

“Whoops, sorry.” 

“You’re infuriating.” 

“You know you love it.” 

“I absolutely do not.” 

“Whatever helps you to sleep at night, buddy.” 

  
-

  
The next time Johnny sees Doyoung is a few days later, when he’s doing another order sent from his notebook. He had to take out an old man named Cha Jihoon, a scummy businessman who treated his staff like trash, scammed anyone he met and was overall, a giant douche. He might’ve been able to get a shot at redemption, but it all went down the drain when he somehow escaped purgatory and tried messing around with the humans over some petty shit that happened while he was alive. 

So now the bastard has to go to hell, and Johnny has to take him there. It’s not a long trip, but with the constant moaning and complaining, it sure does feel like a long time. 

Finally, they reach the reception desk, and there is Doyoung sitting there in the middle of a heated phone call. 

“No! We cannot do that and if you really want to, talk to the devil himself!” Doyoung takes the phone away from his ear and talks to the bottom of it. “So suck my ass you fucking bitch! Fucking whores!” 

Both Johnny and Cha Jihoon stare blankly, not moving a single muscle as they witness Doyoung’s display of verbal murder. 

Doyoung turns around to look at them, still glaring and both of them flinch. 

“Hey Johnny, is this the guy? The one who embezzled money and ran off?” 

“Yeah.” Johnny taps the guy firmly, as he wriggles about in his ropes. “Who’s the poor dude on the other end of that phone?” 

Doyoung scoffs. “Nobody really, just some assholes up top who wanted us to do some stupid shit for them. Jeez, just cause they’re angels they think they’re so perfect and that they can drop all their messes into hell.” 

Johnny doesn’t reply with words but he nods understandably. 

“It’s already enough of a shithole down here yet they wanna do shit like that. Fucking God’s helpers my ass, all they do is pile work onto ME. Jeez, I got the devil halfway up my ass and now these motherfuckers too. Ugh.” 

Doyoung flops back down onto his seat, still grumbling incoherently about something as he begins to type something into his computer. Then he makes a phone call, talking about Cha Jihoon. 

The demon very rarely ever vents out like this, ranting on and on about his problems, and honestly, Johnny has no idea what he’s talking about half the time, but he listens anyway - even if he doesn’t understand, it’s still somebody to talk to and it’s still entertaining. 

The last time Doyoung snapped like this, it was when he was complaining about his poor working conditions, cursing out the devil and hell for having slow internet connection, a shitty, lagging, old computer, a complicated key phone and the hot weather. He also said something about the workload and it ended with Doyoung getting so riled up, he chased Johnny out when the grim reaper accidentally dropped an EMPTY tin of coffee on the floor, even after when he insisted that he could just pick it up and everything would be fine. 

He wasn’t having it at all, and simply cursed and snapped and pushed Johnny away, his tail lashing out at him like a whip cracking. 

“Fucking bloody shit, they’re so annoying, what did I ever do to deserve this?” Doyoung finally stops typing and soon enough, the same, two fit demons from last time come by and they take Cha Jihoon from Johnny. 

The same one with the cap winks at Johnny again but it’s ignored. That demon kind of had an unsettling aura to him that he definitely does not want to mess around with. Johnny likes fucking about, but he doesn’t quite like risking his life. 

If Johnny could gather anything about today’s visit, it’s that Doyoung was even more stressed than ever, and as his friend, official cuddle buddy and unofficial therapist, he wants to help him, even by just a tiny bit. 

“Hey, Doyoung, you good now?” 

Johnny sits on Doyoung’s desk ever so slightly and looks over to him. He’s currently just squashing his face into the table. 

Doyoung leans up and laughs dryly. “I wish. This is killing me. I want white chocolate so bad but they only have pure, one hundred percent dark here.” He pouts. 

“The kind that tastes like dirt?” Johnny pouts back at him, pitching his voice all whiny and sad. 

Doyoung nods into his hands. “Dirt tastes better than whatever crap they have down here.” 

  
Johnny leaps up and lands into Doyoung’s space behind the desk. He’s got an high shelf of files behind him, and it goes way up, like it never ends. He’s got some drawers filled with god knows, that also extends for miles and miles. 

Doyoung gets out of his seat at Johnny’s sudden movement and before he can yell, he sits the demon back down again. 

“You my friend, are incredibly, extremely stressed out. You are on the verge on a mental breakdown if you keep this up any longer.” Johnny’s hands are resting on his shoulders, and slowly, he begins to press down. 

“Ooh, they’re so stiff, I’ve felt rocks softer than this.” 

“Humph, that’s a few decades of this job for you.” 

“I wanna massage you, but shit, this is, fuck. I’ll need a hammer or something, can you feel anything?” 

“Yeah, I feel you pressing in.” 

  
“Jesus, is there anywhere else I can massage? What else makes you feel good?” Johnny grits his teeth in frustration as he continues to knead his hands against Doyoung’s shoulders. Once he finally thinks the flesh is soft, the demon starts hissing and flinches away. 

“Ow! Johnny what the fu-“ 

“Hey, hey! Nothing, nothing, you went soft for a second there. I didn’t break your shoulders did I?” 

“No, no, I’m fine.” 

“Ah, alright then let me-“ Johnny is about to put his hands back but Doyoung flaps his wings, smaller than a usual demon’s pair but still intimidating and he whips his tail around, nearly hitting Johnny across the arm. 

  
“Sheesh, okay, I get it. I won’t touch you anymore.” Johnny puts his hands up defensively. 

Doyoung spins around in his chair, and Johnny’s a little shocked - he had no idea that his chair could do that, and also, Doyoung is wearing a very unreadable, but very alluring expression right now. 

“Johnny, come here.” 

Johnny feels a little nervous, like he should run away, and he never feels like that, especially around Doyoung. He shouldn’t - and he is... he’s walking closer to him. Great. 

Johnny has to diffuse the situation somehow. He has to figure this out. So he stops in his tracks, and stares, straight into Doyoung’s eyes. 

And they stare at each other, until Doyoung begins to glare, and then it falters into a look of discomfort. “What are you doing? Stop that.” 

Johnny can’t help the stupid grin that works it’s way onto his face. “Stop what?” 

“Whatever the fuck you’re doing right now.” 

Johnny smirks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Stop fucking around, you’re making me feel awkward.” 

Johnny feels his smile only grow bigger and Doyoung makes a sound of annoyance and spins around in his chair, facung his back toward him. 

Well, that was the end of that. 

  
“Hey, Doyoung, what do you do for stress relief?” 

Doyoung turns around yet again, and shrugs. “I don’t know. Don’t try breaking my back again.” 

“Please, my massages aren’t strong enough for that... if I fucked you though, then anything’s possible.” Johnny grins again, quirking his eyebrows and Doyoung does one of those eye rolls that anybody in the room could feel. 

“Sure.” Doyoung rolls his eyes disdainfully. 

“What? Don’t believe me?” Johnny saunters over, just centimetres away from Doyoung. “Want me to prove it?” 

“Don’t test me Johnny, I already tolerate you enough.” He clicks his tongue, looking up at Johnny with a scowl, but he doesn’t make an effort to move him away. 

“Did you know sex is a really good stress relief?” 

“Johnny-“ 

“We should try it, looks like you could use it.” 

Johnny doesn’t know what the hell has come over him, but he’s just rolling with it. This happens a lot - Johnny does anything and everything he can to provoke something or to aggravate someone and cause a reaction. Doyoung was just particularly easy and rather fun to rile up. 

Doyoung takes a deep, sharp inhale, and then sighs. “Alright, I take up your offer.” 

“What?” 

“What? So you don’t actually want to have sex with me?” 

“No, it’s not, it’s-“ Johnny sputters, starting to blush. “I... I just... I didn’t expect you to even consider the offer.” 

“Well, if you’re as efficient as you say you are... then I might as well give it a shot. Besides, it’s been a while since I’ve done this.” 

Doyoung speaks so casually, almost with a sense of professionalism. It doesn’t feel like they’re about to hook up, it sounds like they’re securing a business deal. Truth be told, Johnny has always thought Doyoung was attractive and he’s thought about what he might look like naked, but he kinda does the latter with everyone. He’s never really thought about fucking him though, but now that he is thinking about it - he really wants to. 

  
“Are you sure?” 

  
“Are _you_ sure?” 

  
-

  
Doyoung ends up pulling Johnny to a vacant bathroom in the back of the reception hall, which he didn’t even know existed, but it doesn’t matter now, because Johnny’s been pushed against a tiled wall, and currently has a demon sucking on his neck. 

“You know, I always thought that you were uptight and prude.” Johnny says, stroking a hand through his neat, black hair. “But now, I’m starting to think otherwise.” 

Doyoung takes his mouth off his neck, and he gets on his tiptoes to kiss his lips. “Ah, really? I’m no angel, did you forget?” He hums, starting to unbutton Johnny’s shirt. 

Doyoung’s definitely being reckless now, he’s letting loose a little bit, and even if he’s acting less classy, a little more frivolous, Johnny still thinks he’s fine either way. 

Johnny leans down this time, kissing Doyoung once again, and nips on his bottom lip. He holds Doyoung’s hands in his, pulling them away from him. Doyoung looks at him, and he shivers when Johnny brings one of his hands up to his lips and suckles it softly. 

“Doyoung.” He smiles. “How shall we do this? You want me to alleviate your stress right?” 

The demon in question nods, and soon, their positions are reversed, and Johnny leans over him, leaving feather kisses by his ear. “Then let me help you, you said you wanted me to break your back right?” 

Doyoung scoffs indignantly. “I did not, but you’d better make it good.” 

“Oh, I’ll make it good.” Johnny flips Doyoung around, and he yelps, but lets it happen. “I’ll make sure you can’t remember your own name.” 

Doyoung turns his head to the side and his face is already flushed rosy pink, he looks dazed out but also way too prideful. “Just fuck me already.” 

Johnny doesn’t need to be told twice. 

  
His hands trail up his body, resting by Doyoung’s chest to unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie. 

Doyoung has his arms wrapped around his neck, and he thrusts his hips upwards, grinding their crotches together, the friction of their clothes rubbing deliciously against their cocks. 

Johnny groans. “Damn it, you weren’t playing around when you said you’d take my offer.” 

“I never play around.” Doyoung smirks, probably the closest thing to a smile he’s seen across his face. 

Johnny flicks his finger against his nipple, making Doyoung jolt. He presses another hot, wet kiss against his lips, more tongue and panting than anything else. 

  
“Mmm... Do you like that?” Johnny pulls away with a satisfactory grin, watching the demon tremble below him, the more he toys with his chest. “You’re rutting up against me like a dog.” 

Doyoung only moves himself even further up in response, practically having his whole weight being supported by Johnny’s thigh. “Do shut up, you’re turning me off.” 

Johnny chuckles, lightly pressing against Doyoung’s hard on. “Somebody down here doesn’t think so.” 

He grips onto Johnny’s wrist, his other hand unzipping his trousers. Even like this, Doyoung was still bossy and fussy. 

He flips him around, so that his back was facing him. Then he presses himself against him closely, feeling all the warmth radiating off his body. He feels Doyoung shudder below him, which does things to his cock. 

At this position, Johnny is able to lean over him and whisper into his ear with utmost ease. 

“Do you like this?” Johnny murmurs, pulling his underwear and trousers down, beginning to stroke his hard cock with the pads of his fingers. 

Doyoung lets out a small moan and then gasps when Johnny begins to run the head. 

“Look, it’s really wet? How long have you gone without sex? Decades?” 

“Why don’t you shut up? Do you ever stop talking? Can’t you just fuck me alr-“ 

Doyoung doesn’t get to complete his sentence because Johnny shoves two fingers into his mouth, which he then releases muffled screams of protest and annoyance into. 

“Shush, relax. We’ll need my fingers wet if we’re gonna fuck.” Johnny whispers again, caressing Doyoung’s ass, squeezing handfuls of his cheeks. Soft and plump, unlike his own butt.

Doyoung leans into the touch, but flinches away with a yelp when he slaps his ass lightly, mostly experimentally. He wiggles his ass back for more and Johnny nearly combusts at that sight alone. 

He pulls his fingers away from his mouth, now the digits are soaked wet with saliva. 

“Do you have lube? Condoms?” 

“We’re supernatural creatures, we don’t have diseases.” 

“Are you asking me to raw you?” 

“Maybe.” 

  
“Aish, this won’t do.” Johnny mutters before he suddenly gets an idea, much like a light bulb going off above his head. 

He kneels down onto the floor and spreads Doyoung’s ass cheeks apart, revealing a tight, pink hole.

He turns around, looking down at him with a frown. “What are you do- Oh! Johnny- ah!” 

Johnny grins as he pokes his tongue even further into him, licking the rim eagerly. Doyoung sneaks a hand down and holds him in place by the hair, like he’s afraid he will pull away. 

Johnny only leans back a little. “Doyoung, push your butt out more, bend your body a little more... yeah, that’s it.” 

Johnny once again spreads his cheeks apart and spits down on it, saliva dripping down against his hole and onto his inner thigh. Doyoung lets out a breathy moan, his hole clenching nothing. 

That was hot. For someone so uptight and stuffy like he was, Doyoung was actually quite lewd, mewling and squirming as Johnny delved his tongue into him, sucking against his rim, nails digging into his skin gently. 

Johnny gives his ass another slap, making him let out a choked moan, body twitching. 

“Mmph! Johnny! Ah!” Doyoung whines, fingers gripping onto locks of his hair as he continues eating him out, hole clenching around his tongue. 

“Is it good? You like this?” Johnny grins even wider, holding up Doyoung’s trembling legs. 

He then pulls away, after all, he has other more interesting stuff to move on to. 

He spits again, a fat glob of saliva onto his hole. Johnny stands back up and then as carefully and as gently as he can, he pushes his middle finger slowly into Doyoung, who hisses at the intrusion. 

“Are you okay? Should I stop?” Johnny asks, rubbing his back. 

Doyoung shakes his head. “No, I’m alright, just keep going.” 

“If you say so.” Johnny manages to push one finger all the way in, and he spits again. If he wasn’t so horny he might have thought that this was kind of gross, but hey, a man’s gotta do, what a man’s gotta do. 

Eventually after a while, Doyoung loosens a little bit, his breathing becoming more relaxed. 

“Can I add another?” 

“Yeah.” He says, breathless. 

So he does, and at this point from what he can see, Doyoung is obviously in a fair bit of pain, shoulders tenses, fists clenched and his teeth digging into his bottom lip. 

Johnny frowns a little, this was reaction the exact opposite of what he wanted to wring out of Doyoung. Seeing someone in pain wasn’t exactly his cup of tea. 

His free hand moves from Doyoung’s back and down to his cock, where it’s become a little limp. Slowly, he begins stroking it into full hardness. 

Doyoung gasps at this sudden action, but is more than willing to let it happen. Johnny leans down to his face and kisses his jaw, just a small peck and then another on the back of his neck. With the pleasure, Doyoung’s distracted enough for Johnny to add another finger and begin to stretch him out, scissoring his digits. 

“Ah, fuck me now.” Doyoung moans out, rocking back against his fingers. 

“You sure? It’s enough?” Johnny asks, pulling them out. 

“Very. Now fuck me.” He snaps and Johnny laughs. 

“You’re so bossy.”

“Oh, do shut up.” 

“Yeah, that’s right. You’re so bossy, order me around my queen.” Johnny chuckles.

“Oh my god, shut u-uwah!” Doyoung yelps mid sentence as Johnny slowly pushes his length in, gently as he can. He tenderly holds onto his hips, like he’s guiding his body onto his cock. 

Johnny leans down, peppering light kisses onto any surface of his skin that his lips can reach, hands trailing down to stroke his cock and caress his body. 

“How is it? Are you feeling okay?” He asks, bottoming out. Doyoung shudders underneath him. 

“Ah, yeah, shit. Your dick is huge.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. It’s good.” 

Oh. 

“Is it comfortable like this? Is it okay to move?” 

“Ah, fuck. Why’re you so... tender? Just move, I’m not made of glass you know? What happened to breaking my back?” 

_Oh._

  
“Well, since you asked, alright.” Johnny wastes no time into setting a harsh, fast pace, slamming his hips against the back of his ass, Doyoung’s body almost instantaneously going limp. 

Then he angles his hips a bit and Doyoung nearly screams. 

“There! Oh, fuck...” 

Johnny grins, now making sure every thrust is hitting against his prostate, and he has one hand on his hip and another holding him up. 

Doyoung is squirming and moaning and mewling, and all Johnny can see is his glistening back, just the tip of his nose and his lips and his cock moving in and out of his ass. It’s like it’s holding him there, clenching and sucking him back in. Yeah, that was pretty hot, he’s sure that his dick just twitched. 

But Doyoung has his arms pressed against his mouth, muffling his sounds and covering up his face. Although Johnny likes the sight of his plump ass, he really wants to see his face. 

He pulls away for a moment and the glare that Doyoung sends him when he whips his head around probably could’ve killed him. 

Johnny isn’t too sure if he can lift Doyoung up in the air and destroy him up against a wall, or at least not for very long, or efficiently. 

He takes a seat on the closed lid of the toilet and beckons Doyoung to come to him. 

“What’s this?” He asks, straddling his thighs. 

Johnny gives him a cheeky smile, holding onto his hips. “Ride me.” 

Doyoung slowly lifts himself up and slides down onto Johnny’s member, sighing as he’s filled. 

He starts thrusting upwards, making Doyoung gasp, quickly covering his face with his hands. Johnny pushes them out of the way, instead using his own hand to cradle his face. 

“Don’t hide. I want to see your face.” 

Doyoung grabs onto his hand and starts kissing his fingers, sucking on his index finger, lips wrapped around them, looking sinfully good. If Johnny imagined what he’d look like sucking dick he would probably die. 

Next time, he tells himself, next time. 

  
Soon enough they find a steady rhythm, Johnny thrusting up and Doyoung pushing down. It’s tight and warm and Doyoung looks absolutely wrecked and gorgeous, eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure and tears starting to form. 

Johnny leans up to kiss him and he reciprocates, even if it’s just wet tongues and moaning. 

He wraps a hand around Doyoung’s leaking cock and it’s enough to make him cum, pulling away from his lips to quiver and moan, voice high and breathy. 

Johnny milks him throughout his orgasm, stroking his cock and still fucking him. It’s only Doyoung starts whining and his penis grows soft, does he stop. 

Doyoung sighs wearily, then notices that Johnny was still hard. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I-“ He says bashfully, lifting himself off with a grunt. 

Johnny chuckles, moving a hand to jerk himself off. “Yeah, it’s fine, I’ll just-“ 

Doyoung sinks onto his knees and slaps Johnny’s hand away. “No, seriously. I’ll help you out too.” 

Then his lips are wrapped around the head of his cock and Johnny thinks that if he died right now with this being the last thing in his vision, then he would die very happily. 

It’s better than he imagined, Doyoung looks absolutely sinful, and it’s incredible. 

He bobs his head up and down, the blowjob already becoming sloppy and wet, tongue poking out to lick down the shaft every so offen. 

Johnny groans, a hand grabbing a fistful of his hair, pulling him down even further. Doyoung lets out a surprised moan that vibrates against his cock and makes his hips twitch. 

“Ah!” He moans. “I’m gonna-“ 

Doyoung takes even more of his cock down his throat, and Johnny cums with a moan, as he still continues sucking. 

Once Johnny feels like he can’t take anymore, he pulls Doyoung off him, who opens his mouth to show him his mess, letting some drip down, looking very, very lewd. 

Johnny groans yet again. “And here I was thinking that you were a prude. You’re a monster.” 

Doyoung swallows everything down before speaking. “You brought this onto yourself. What can I say, your sex is quite relieving.” 

Johnny just gawks at him. 

  
“DOYOUNG! WHERE ARE YOU? THERE ARE PEOPLE WAITING FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG BY THE RECEPTION!” 

Both of them turn to look at each other. There’s only one source of that booming voice. 

“Is that..?” 

“My boss? Yeah.” 

“Yeah nice way of saying the literal eternal ruler of hell, Satan himself is pissed off.” 

Doyoung sighs, quickly leaping up to put on his clothes. “You’d better stay in here. 

Johnny chuckles nervously. “Yeah, I think I should.” 

  
“I’ll tell you when it’s safe to leave.” 

With that Doyoung rushes out of the bathroom, and Johnny watches him go with a smile. 

He could simply vanish away with a poof but he was perfectly content with waiting for Doyoung to come back, even if he was sweating buckets here. 

He could let a few earthly souls live a little longer. 

  
-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far I hoped you enjoyed this little spontaneous idea. Feel free to leave any kudos and comments <3


End file.
